


Time To Unwind

by firecracker189



Series: Little Jake (And His Seriously Awesome Family) [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Ray, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Kevin, bottles, little!Jake, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Thanks for the lovely comments on my other little!Jake fic! Let's be real, if anyone would be a little, it's definitely Jake. This one is for those of you that wanted Ray and Kevin with lil Jake! Enjoy!





	Time To Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuristicjazzhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicjazzhands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meltdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137356) by [futuristicjazzhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicjazzhands/pseuds/futuristicjazzhands). 



> Thanks for the lovely comments on my other little!Jake fic! Let's be real, if anyone would be a little, it's definitely Jake. This one is for those of you that wanted Ray and Kevin with lil Jake! Enjoy!

Jake hadn’t tried to keep it a secret that he was a little. He didn’t want any secrets from his squad, plus the fact that it’d be a little hard to explain if one of them found any of his little things in his locker or one of his bags. Naturally, the only ones he’d left out were Scully and Hitchcock, for obvious reasons. Little Jake didn’t want to interact with them either; in fact, the sort of scared Little Jake, for unexplained reasons.

One morning not so long after Charles had found out, Jake had called together the team and sent Hitchcock and Scully on a doughnut run several blocks away. It was sure to give him at least forty-five minutes in which to deliver his hard-to-say news. He’d tried to keep it as short and sweet as possible, but the silence that followed his delivery was painful to handle. Finally, Rosa had broken the silence with her standard “Cool”, which opened the floodgates for everyone else. Terry and Gina seemed interested in establishing that it wasn’t some weird sex thing. Once Jake had assured them it wasn’t, they began to be more relaxed and Gina even tuned him out with a little half-smile of acceptance. That was why he loved being friends with Rosa and Gina. As long as nobody was doing anything dangerous to themselves, they were cool with it. No questions asked, they accepted it and moved on with their lives. Terry had a few more questions, but Holt was the one that really worried Jake. He simply stood there like an impassive statue, watching the proceedings. (As did Amy, which was worrying for a whole different set of reasons.)

At least Terry was gentle in asking his questions, making sure Jake knew he didn’t care about him any less for his coping mechanisms, and that he was just curious about it all. Holt maintained silence on all channels until the next morning, when he called Jake into his office and pulled all the blinds. Jake felt something bubbling in his stomach that he couldn’t identify. He sat down when the captain pointed to the chair in front of his desk, startling slightly when Charles knocked and entered a moment later. Charles sat down in the other chair and Jake looked over at him in trepidation. “Do you know what’s going on, because he won’t tell me and quite frankly it’s giving me nervous tummy, which as you know is not a good thing, Charles.”

“No it is not,” Charles raised a finger. “But, the captain and I have something we’d like to discuss with you that we think might make some of that go away. Captain?” Boyle leaned back and made an open palmed gesture to Holt.

Holt put his glasses down and leaned forward a little, giving Jake his signature stare. It somehow worried Jake more, because that stare could mean anything from “I just ate a bit of bad salad” to “I’m joyfully overwhelmed because Kevin and I have booked a weekend vacation to a vineyard”. Jake squirmed. The moment between Holt’s stare and when he started speaking seemed like an eternity. “As I’m sure you know, I have given your situation a great deal of thought since you shared with us yesterday,” those few words had Jake’s stomach doing somersaults. Was he being let go? Would his dream of being (possibly) an even better cop than John Mclane never see the light of day? (Ah, who was he kidding, nobody could be better than John Mclane. He’d settle for close second. But none of that mattered if his news had changed Holt’s mind about him.)

Jake forced himself to listen more carefully to the next few words, nodding his acknowledgement to the first statement. “I went home last night and thought it over, then I spoke with Kevin about it, and he and I came to the conclusion that it would be more healthy for you if you were to have some sort of routine outlet for your younger self,” Jake absolutely wasn’t sure where he was going with this, and definitely not how Charles was involved. “I spoke to Detective Boyle on the phone this morning, and he agrees. Therefore, if you are agreeable, you will spend a pre-determined amount of time once every two weeks with Kevin and myself, and if we cannot arrange to watch you at that time, you will spend your time with Detective Boyle.” Holt leaned back and watched Jake’s face for a reaction. “How do you feel about this proposal?”

Jake was flabbergasted. He wasn’t even quite sure what to say. Instead he was pretty sure he’d sat there quietly making a face like a fish until Boyle had broken in.

“We aren’t forcing you to do anything you don’t want to do, but we all agree that now that we know this about you, and with the research we’ve done, you’d be much better off letting us help you out every now and then. We don’t want you to get preoccupied and end up getting hurt on the job.”

Jake finally found his voice when Boyle was speaking. “Thanks guys. This means a lot. I understand where you’re coming from, but I’ve handled myself just fine till now. I mean, I’ve been a little for over a year now, and I haven’t caused any problems.”

“Simply because you have remained stalwart until now does not mean you will be able to keep problems from happening in the future,” Holt pointed out. “We cannot force you, but we would strongly suggest that you agree to this offer. Kevin and I can provide you with a loving home when you need it, and firm chastisements for any wrongdoings. Detective Boyle can provide support and a steady sense of wellbeing. You would be ill-advised to pass up either of these situations.”

Jake leaned forward and propped his elbow on his thigh, cupping his chin with one hand and letting out a sharp breath through his nose as he thought. It was a tough decision. On one hand, the legendary Peralta pride, and on the other… his equally stubborn friend and captain. “What if… I say yes on a trial basis? We set something up this weekend, and if it doesn’t work out, we drop this whole thing and I go on being awesome like I have?”

Holt looked suitably pleased, Charles over the moon at the idea.

“Excellent. I will inform Kevin immediately. You may go back to your desks now.”

* * *

 

Jake had been running over and over that first meeting in his mind as he got ready for the weekend, bags packed and ready underneath his desk. So many things had happened since then, so much positive progress. It had been six whole months of progress. Once they’d all adjusted to the situation, they’d bumped things to ‘as needed/wanted’ instead of once every two weeks. Sometimes it pissed Amy off, but it wasn’t like they were engaged or anything, they were just dating. Besides, Jake loved her. He really did, but if she couldn’t accept that this was a part of who he was, then maybe they would need to talk about their relationship.

Big Jake was still a cavalier asshole about a lot of things, routinely challenging Holt about things and pissing off Kevin when he went over there for dinner parties. But Little Jake was excited to get to spend time with Daddy and Papa. He loved going to Daddy and Papa’s house. He got so many cuddles, and if he was a good boy he got to play with Cheddar! He looked up in irritation at the clock growling a little bit under his breath. “Stupid clock. Move _faster._ ”

Amy paused as she delivered a file to his desk, cocking her head as she straightened the in-tray on the corner of the desk absently. “What’s got you so—“ a knowing look crossed her face, tinged with slight jealousy.

He’d tried to talk to her multiple times about being little, but Amy just wasn’t a child person. Or an animal person. If anything, Amy was more of a… succulent person. Something low maintenance that she couldn’t kill and that didn’t set off her allergies or her OCD. She said the naturally occurring fractals were a work of mathematical art. Holt agreed with her, of course.

“It’s your weekend to go to Holt’s.” She stated curtly, fidgeting with her ponytail as if to make it even tighter.

Jake nodded, still unsure if her coldness had to do with her awkwardness around children, or her if she was simply irritated that Jake got to spend special time with the captain when she couldn’t. Finally, she just turned on her heel and walked away, moving over to discuss something quietly with Terry. She had mixed feelings about the whole headspace thing. In fact, she hadn’t said a single word when Jake had brought it up. That initial meeting, Amy had remained stony faced and quiet for the whole time, just like Holt. It just turned out Holt’s thoughts on the subject were better than Amy’s. He checked the clock again and shrugged into his coat. “Alright, suckers! See you losers at eight o’clock Monday!” he gave his signature cocky grin and threw the bags over his shoulders, nodding to Rosa and Terry on the way out of the bullpen. He’d just let Amy be for now. Come Monday, she’d be sweet as honey again. She always was.

à Jake couldn’t contain himself during the cab ride to Holt’s. The closer they got to the nicer neighborhoods, the more he found himself bouncing to try and release some of the pent-up ADHD energy. Idly, he wondered whether or not that was a reason Amy got so mad at him sometimes. The ADHD made it so that he didn’t mind messes, or having multiple things going at once, and Amy was a clean freak who wanted to close one case neatly up before starting another one.

Jake bounced his leg and felt himself slipping by the time there were three blocks and one traffic signal to go. He’d paid the cabbie beforehand, just in case he was fully little by the time they pulled up to Holt’s house. It turned out to be a good call, because as soon as the cab stopped moving, Jake was out like a flash, bags haphazardly hanging from his body as he ran up to the gate and wrenched it open. He could barely contain himself as he managed to stand still and knock (just once, politely like Papa had taught him—they weren’t heathens after all, one knock would suffice). Kevin came to the door immediately, smiling at him.

“Hello, Jacob. Did you have a nice day?”

Jake squirmed impatiently as Kevin took the bags off of him and put them onto his own shoulders. “Yes, Papa,” he mumbled, fighting the urge to suck his thumb. It was yucky. He had several clean and fresh pacifiers at his disposal, and Papa said those were better.

“I’m glad,” Kevin continued, heading towards the stairs. “Would you like to change clothes now? Raymond went to the farmer’s market to pick us up some healthy veggies. We have a bit of time before he returns. You know how he likes to haggle over prices.”

Jake giggled a little. Daddy really was silly like that. One time they had all gone together to get fruit for smoothies, and Daddy had taken a _whole hour_ to talk with the mango lady until he’d gotten the price down. He nodded at the question.

“Very well,” Kevin extended a hand and Jake took it, walking side by side with him as they ascended the staircase towards the guest room. Cheddar was napping in the hallway when they approached, but Kevin quickly stopped the dog’s advances. “Cheddar, bed. You may play with Jacob once he is dressed and has eaten his dinner.” The dog obediently trotted off towards the master bedroom, much to Jake’s disappointment.

“Papa, I wanna see Cheddar!” he whined, as Kevin herded him into his bedroom.

“I know, darling. But first you need to get your clothes on and fill that hungry belly. Then you’ll be my little Jacob instead of a cranky mess.” Kevin’s eyes glinted with a teasing light as Jake looked offended at the suggestion.

Jake sat down on the end of the bed and pouted a little bit. “Hug.” He demanded, reaching out as Kevin set the bags neatly on the bench at the foot of the bed.

“Jacob,” his voice was soft but chastising as he unzipped one of the bags to pull out Jake’s protection and his panda onesie. “We do _not_ demand things from Daddy and Papa, we _ask._ Now try again.” He watched Jake patiently, holding the bundle of clothing in one open palm.

“Hug, please?” Jake’s eyes filled with cranky tears. Kevin set the bundle on the bed beside Jake and reached out, obliging the polite request with a strong hug and a little kiss to Jake’s hair.

“There. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Kevin pulled back and stared at Jake with a kind expression.

Jake shook his head tearfully and wiped at his eyes.

“Now, let’s get you dressed. Daddy will be home soon.”

Kevin made quick work of stripping Jacob down, placing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket to be washed once he went to sleep. He had a feeling this would be one of the nights where neither he nor Raymond could get anything done until Jake finally slept. He rather enjoyed having a clingy boy on his hands, though.

Once he got Jacob into his comfortable clothes, Kevin handed him his bunny and led him back down the stairs, seating him at the table. Jacob kept himself suitably entertained by playing with his bunny whist Kevin began to lay the table and pour a glass of wine for Raymond and himself. Once Raymond walked in the door, Jake perked up a bit more and greeted him from beneath the hood of his panda onesie.

“Hello, Jacob,” Raymond greeted as he set down the bags, Kevin taking over food prep from there as Ray opened his arms for Jake’s customary hug. “I trust you have been well behaved in my absence?”

“Yep!” Jake squeaked, hugging his bunny to his chest and bouncing on the balls of his feet a little.

“Good boy.” Raymond gave him a little nod of approval and moved to help Kevin dice potatoes. “Now go and sit down at the table. Dinner will be ready in approximately thirty minutes.”

* * *

 

Once everyone had eaten dinner, it was apparent that the busy week had exhausted Jake more than even Jake was aware of. He began to nod off at the table, with only three bites left on his plate.

“Jacob,” Kevin spoke up. “Please sit up and eat the last few bites of your cabbage. Perhaps afterward we can get you into bed.”

Drowsily, Jake obeyed and finished off his dinner, yawning as he set his fork back on the table. “Movie, please?” he begged sleepily, squirming impatiently.

The two exchanged looks.

“Why don’t you try to go to the bathroom first?” Kevin replied, hedging the promise so that they didn’t end up with a tantrum.

“I’ll clean up the kitchen, and you and Kevin can get started on your bedtime routine.” Ray responded with a soft smile.

“Come along, Jacob,” Kevin shepherded Jake up the stairs and back to the bedroom. “Now, you go and try to use the potty while I get the bed ready.”

“Okay!” Jake bounced away to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later just as Kevin finished taking all the pillows off the bed. “I did it!” Jake crowed proudly.

“Did you wash your hands?” Kevin asked.

“Um,”

“Go and wash them.” He instructed firmly, making sure to get Jake’s bunny into the bed and to locate one of his pacifiers. “Go on,” he sighed and walked with Jake into the bathroom, making sure to carefully supervise as he washed his hands. “Good boy, Jacob.” He made sure to praise and follow up with running his fingers soothingly through Jake’s hair. “Now come and get into bed. Daddy has a surprise for you.”

“Mm, wha’ kinda surprise?” Jake asked sleepily as he clambered into the bed and leaned up against Kevin.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Kevin intoned gently as he handed him his bunny. He continued to run his hand through Jake’s hair until Raymond entered. “Look at what Daddy has,” he nudged a half asleep Jake with his elbow.

Jake pried his sleepy eyes open and watched Daddy approach, holding his nighttime bottle. He perked up and reached out as Daddy handed off the bottle to Papa. He suddenly didn’t want to watch a movie anymore, he just wanted to cuddle with Papa. Papa held him closer and guided the bottle to his lips. Jake felt like he couldn’t possibly be more loved as Daddy kissed him on the forehead.

“Goodnight, Jacob. Sweet dreams, we both love you very much.”

 

 


End file.
